


You Show Me Yours

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Crossdressing Kink, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Pink Panties, Sweet/Hot, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Dean promises Sam he'll show him the pink panties...but it turns into more than Dean expects!





	You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> My January 2018 SMPC. Thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the prompt and the beta, and [marciaelena](marciaelena.livejournal.com)” for an alpha read!

“Hang on, Sam!”

Dean huffed as he searched for something to throw to Sam. His idiot brother had stumbled into a patch of waterlogged sand—quicksand, actually--and it was sucking him further down every minute. It was already above his waist, and Dean desperately scanned the area for a tree limb or vines or something to help haul Sam out.

There! Almost a whole tree trunk, lying partially hidden in the lush vegetation. Dean rolled it around and started pushing it toward Sam, who had a disturbingly resigned look on his face.

“I got it, Sammy! Here, gonna push this over to you. Hang on to it and work your way out.” Dean panted while he shoved the trunk closer. 

“Dean, just don't—don't get sucked in.”

“I won't, but you gotta keep your head up, okay? Don't give up!” Dean stumbled, muddy water saturating his jeans up to his knees. “Come on, Sammy, don't quit! It's just some fucking mud!” He smeared a dirty hand across his sweaty forehead. “Hey, come on—I tell ya what. You keep fighting here, and when you get out, I'll—I'll wear...” Dean blew out a big sigh. “I'll wear the panties, Sam. Just for you.”

A gleam flickered in Sam's eye, and his mouth spread in a slow, wicked grin. “Really? The pink ones?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, the pink ones. They're the only ones I got, dude. I know you been wanting me to wear them ever since I told you about Rhonda Hurley, so that's the deal. I'll put them on during our next break. Now you do your part and get the hell out of that muck!”

Sam nodded, setting his jaw as he grabbed the trunk and began to work his way down the trunk, hand over hand, moving toward the edge of the quicksand.

* * *

Dean fidgeted on the bed, legs moving restlessly. Pillows padded the headboard behind his back, keeping his bare skin protected from the cool wood. The only thing he wore were the pink panties he'd purloined from Rhonda Hurley half a lifetime ago. She'd dared him to put them on, and Dean Winchester didn't back down from a dare. Especially not a dare that would win him a sweet fuck with a pretty girl like Rhonda.

The unexpected bonus? Finding out he liked them. Liked the silky material against his junk. Liked the snug fit as fabric never cut to accommodate a man's dick and balls strained to contain them. Liked the pleasure it gave him to walk around, tough and manly as a guy could be, and yet inside his jeans, a soft secret caressing him, a silken barrier between his tender bits and harsh denim.

He'd managed to keep them secret even from Sam, but one night, the two of them trading shots of tequila over some motel's ratty table, the story had come out. Sam's eyes had blown wide, and he couldn't keep from licking his lips. Dean had finally told him one day he'd show Sam, but then it'd been one hunt after another, no time for anything but quick blow jobs here and maybe a hurried fuck there.

Until now. They were taking a couple of days to rest after Sam's potentially fatal sticky situation, and over breakfast, Sam had cocked an eyebrow at Dean and brought it up.

“So...we're not going to pick anything up today or tomorrow, right?” Dean nodded as he forked eggs and hash into his mouth. Sam picked a strawberry up from his plate and said casually, “Maybe tonight would be good then. For that, uh...special showing.”

Dean's head snapped up just in time to see Sam winking at him. Swallowing the food in his mouth, Dean gulped some coffee before replying. “Yeah, sure. Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

Sam smiled contentedly. “Looking forward to it, big brother. Can't wait.” Under the table, he briefly rubbed his foot against Dean's calf before moving it away and commenting on the coffee.

And now here was Dean, all gussied up in skin and panties, his half-hard dick already bulging beneath the fabric. He thumbed at his nipples and then ran a finger over his crotch, enjoying the panties' smooth texture and how the elastic made them cling to the crease of his groin, further accentuating the mound of his cock. Distracted by the sensuality, he lost the slight nervousness he'd had all afternoon about displaying himself like this to Sam.

The bathroom door opened, and Dean looked up. “Jesus, Sam! Finally! What--”

The words died in his mouth. 

Sam stood in the bathroom door, one hand reaching up against the door sill, the other on his hip. He was bare-chested; _completely_ bare-chested, his usual dark scruff gone and sculpted pecs on total display.

Dean's eyes traveled down Sam's body. A two inch-wide strip of black lace encircled his waist, making it appear even narrower than usual. His cock was barely covered by a black lace G-string, the ruddy tip already peeking out above the lace. A black silk strap ran down each muscular thigh, attaching the lace to the sheer black stockings encasing his mile-long legs. Every turn of muscle was evident, the black shading of the sheer hose playing up the curves of his legs as he moved. The black fabric set off the golden tan of Sam's skin, making Dean's mouth water.

Sam slowly turned around. There was no back to his outfit. Sam's perfect ass was completely framed in black, the perky globes pushing past the lace. Dean got hard so fast he was almost dizzy for a moment.

“Sam, what—holy shit--” Dean could barely choke out the words.

Sam turned back to face Dean, walking slowly toward the bed. “You were all ready to dress up for me. I thought I should return the favor.” He stood close to Dean, the bulge of the lace G-string practically in Dean's face. “Do you like it?”

“Fuck yeah,” whispered Dean. He could smell Sam's arousal, warm and musky. A bead of pre-come welled up from Sam's cock, red and twitching inside its lace prison. Dean leaned over and licked it off, saving both the flavor and the satisfying gasp from Sam. Dean couldn't resist rubbing his cheek against the straining lace, relishing the hard mound beneath the delicate fabric.

“God, that feels good,” Sam groaned. “But I have to see you first. Your turn.”

Dean felt rather humble next to his brother; he knew he was in excellent shape, but Sam was built like a Greek statue. And now the pink panties felt a little plain next to Sam's erotic black lace. Nonetheless, he got off the bed and stood, legs a little apart, hands hanging down by his side, head held high.

“Dean, you have no idea how good you look.” Sam eyed him up and down, walking around him, trailing a finger across Dean's chest. “You are fucking beautiful. And these--” Sam dropped to his knees, squeezing Dean's ass. “These panties are molded to you. SO hot, Dean.” Sam bit each cheek before turning Dean around, bringing his now erect cock in front of Sam's face.” Pink is definitely your color.”

Dean caught his breath when he felt the warmth of Sam's mouth scorching through the pink silk. Sam mouthed up and down Dean's shaft, letting his saliva soak the flimsy material. The dampening from Sam's lips melded with the pre-come leaking from Dean, saturating the fabric that was now obscenely stretched over his cock. Sam purred, his mouth full of Dean, his hands kneading Dean's cheeks and keeping him firmly in place.

“Sam,” panted Dean. “Sam...” His fingers slid into Sam's silky hair, petting and stroking it while his knees began to shake. “Bed, Sammy...”

“Yeah,” answered Sam, giving a final suckle to Dean's cock head before standing up. He wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him passionately. Dean could feel Sam's own arousal was just as urgent, his dick practically ripping through the lace.

“Is that...uncomfortable? Being so tight and all.” Dean massaged Sam's length, so hot and hard under Dean's palm.

“It's a little...constricting. But I can fix that.” Sam gave Dean that little half-smile that just made Dean melt inside. Reaching down, Sam took hold of the G-string and suddenly his cock was jutting out freely. “It has a little slit, thought that would be handy,” Sam murmured huskily, kissing and sucking on Dean's neck.

“Yeah, yeah, it sure is.” Sam's dick felt scalding hot against Dean's belly, and he arched his hips to rub against it. Sticky wetness trailed across his stomach, and Dean's cock welled up in response. He moaned, bit Sam's chest, and latched on to a nipple, sucking it and teasing it with his teeth. Sam's cock jumped against Dean's belly, and both men moaned in unison.

“Get on the damn bed,” Dean growled, although really they both fell, still embracing each other and unable to separate. Dean immediately swung a leg over Sam, locking Sam's hips in tightly while Dean ground his cock on Sam's thigh, catching his breath at the pleasure of hard muscle pressing on his erection. Running his hands up and down Sam's back, Dean enjoyed the smooth skin contrasting with the texture of the lace around Sam's waist, and the thick thighs covered with slippery hose. Dean wasn't used to Sam's chest being hairless; feeling that skin so baby-soft under his palms was exotic and exciting. Dean pinched Sam's nipples, chuckling at Sam's little growl, pinching them again harder and rolling them until Sam arched his back, thrusting himself up at Dean.

“Killin' me here,” Sam huffed. “Wanna fool around all night like this, but goddammit, first you gotta fuck me right the fuck now.” He captured Dean's face with one big hand, cradling Dean's jaw while kissing him fervently.

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Ready right now, Sammy,” panted Dean, freeing his mouth from Sam's. “Gotta get the stuff--”

“No, you don't,” said Sam with a sly smile. Pushing free of Dean, Sam rolled onto his stomach and went up on his knees, placing that impossibly perfect ass in the air. “I'm all ready for you.”

Dean could see the shiny traces of lube on Sam's hole, and pressing with one finger, found it sinking in like butter. “Jesus, you got all ready while you changed? So hot, Sammy!” 

“Come on, Dean!” Sam wiggled his ass. Dean thought he was going to be lucky just to get inside Sam before he came, so turned on was he with the incredibly tempting sight before him; Sam's plump cheeks framed in black, his legs long and seductive in their sheer stockings.

“Just gotta get these off--” Dean started to wiggle his pink bikinis down, but Sam shook his head.

“No! Keep them on, just push them down a little. Wanna feel them against my ass, rubbing on my balls, as you fuck me. Then I'm gonna fuck you and soak those little pink panties with my come.”

Dean shivered, holding on to the base of his cock. “Yeah...” He took a deep breath, trying to focus. “Here I come, baby,” he crooned, rubbing the head of his cock over Sam's shiny pink hole. Dean pressed in and gave a low moan at the ease of his entrance. “Oh Sammy, Jesus...” He sank into Sam in one long push, breath hitching at the heat encasing him.

Sam's head dropped between his arms, but he pushed back on Dean, egging him on. Dean felt his panties binding him mid-thigh, the material stronger than he would have thought. Despite them making his balance trickier than usual, he grabbed Sam's hips, grinding in deep before pulling out and thrusting in again.

Control only lasted for the first two or three pushes; Sam's heat, the tightness of his channel, the exquisite sight of Dean's cock stretching that sweet pink hole as he thrust in and out, all were overwhelming. His fingers rubbed the lace band, the rear straps of the garter tickled his thighs, and Sam's hose-clad feet felt unusually slick as he locked them over Dean's bare ankles. Sam spread his knees wider, pushed back harder, and keened constantly while Dean fucked him. Dean slid one hand under Sam's belly and found his cock huge and hard, dripping onto the sheet and then Dean's hand as Dean jacked him.

It was so intense that Dean's orgasm surprised him, blasting through him like a rocket on Fourth of July, sparks flying everywhere inside him while his cock spasmed, shooting inside Sam. No sooner did Dean come than Sam joined him, spraying his own white release with a yell, grinding hard on Dean's dick while Dean squeezed the last drops from Sam.

Practice let them fall sideways simultaneously, avoiding the wet spot and relieving Sam of Dean's weight. Sam curled into Dean, back to chest, with Dean's arm still circling Sam's waist and both men panting. Dean felt liquid; every muscle melted, every bone gone soft, and only the thudding of his heart as strong as ever. He slid his hand up Sam's chest, feeling his heart thud too.

“Sammy, you like to killed me when you came out of the bathroom,” Dean murmured, kissing Sam's neck softly. 

Sam chuckled. “You were going to show me a new part of you, something...vulnerable. I felt it was only fair to reciprocate. Although I might have gotten a little carried away.”

Dean laughed softly. “Maybe. But I loved it.”

“Me too. Thank you, Dean.” Sam wiggled his butt against Dean. “And just so you know—we aren't done yet!”


End file.
